Cleopatra coming at'cha
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What if Cleopatra was getting sent to the Smithsonian museum which was were her Ex-husband was and her Ex-husband was called Karmonra and her new husband was called Akhmunra? I do not own night in the museum only my of in a way.
1. Chapter 1

**Q/N warning not historically accurate. :-) :-D **

It was a dark night at the museum of natural history. The sun had just set and I had just woken up I opened my eyes to see only wood I punched the wood off to see I was in a crate of some sort. To those who know none of my existence I am called Cleopatra or Cleo for short. I looked out of my crate to see Larry the guardian of Brooklyn I smoothed out my gold dress and checked my hair was still in its gold rings. Oh you think I like Larry oh no no no no I was getting ready to see someone more better.

I rushed past empty exhibits and stopped at the Pharaohs tomb when I entered the Jakles raised their spears at me but I yelled an Egyptian command at them which made them stop. I went over to Akhs tomb and unlocked the latch's which let him open the lid. I helped him get out and smiled.

"Hello Cleo how are you?" Akh asked me.

"I'm okay I just need to ask you why all of us are in crates" he then told me that Mcphee are sending us to the Smithsonian museum in DC. After explaining again to Larry, Larry asked.

"Wait does Cleo know that the tablet is staying?" I stood forward and reassured him.

"Don't worry Mr Daley I know about the tablet and for me I am quite thankful for it"

"Why?"

"Well you see Akhs older brother is at the Smithsonian museum and he is my Ex-husband that was until I left him"

"Who for?" I then went to Akh and held his hand and stared into his eyes and said.

"Akhmunra"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what!" Larry asked in a shocked voice I looked back at him with a 'seriously' face on.

"Well when I was married to Karmunrha I fell in love with his younger brother when I saw him looking over Egypt from his palace I just fell in love with him. We met up day after day until he asked me to marry him so i divorced Karmunrah and married Akhmunrah. But Karmunrah was not exactly happy so he killed his own brother and forced marriage upon me so I got my own pet to kill me" Larry looked in confusion

."what kinda pet" suddenly we hear a deadly and venoms hiss come slithering up to us. I held my hand down to it and it wrapped itself around my arm.

"An asp snake" we then headed out but before I was going to leave I put on my long white dress with gold skirt type thing at the front and straightened my hair and placed my gold headband on with a giant cobra sticking out. I then checked my blue gold and turquoise eyeliner was even and headed out.(A/N type in Cleopatra on Google images to see what I'm describinandbefore I left though I attached my light blue silk stripes that went from my wrists and all the way down.

As I got to the crates everyone was getting back into their own crate. I helped Dexter, the miniatures and some animals get into their crates before Akhmunrah came up to me and heskd me close and planted me a kiss I wished that kiss could last forever but ended a few seconds later.

"Come I will help you into your crate" he helped me in but before I laied down forever he said. "I wish you a peaceful sleep filled with happy memories" I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered.

"As long as you are there it will always be peaceful" I then kissed him one last time and the lid shut and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Time skip the next night**

I remember waking up, wait I'm awake oh no, to hearing Jed yelling.

"There's one more!" Suddenly the lid was ripped off and I saw Attila the hun holding the door in his hands. Jed ran up to me and climbed on my shoulder.

"Cleo y'all alright?" I looked at my Asp that was clinging to my wrist but let go and sat on the nearby crate.

"Yeah I'm fine but wait how are we awake?" Dexter jumped onto my shoulder holding the tablet I grabbed it and saw it was bringing everything to live.

"Dexter no no this is very very bad" Octavius looked up.

"Why?" Suddenly the door started to open and unfortunately I saw the face I have always dreaded to see. Karmunrah. He saw me holding the tablet and said.

"Ah Cleo live doesn't change much in 3,000 years does it still with little brother it seems" I glared at my true loves murderer.

"Ah Karmunrah still pushing marriage on me and trying to take over the world it seems" Jed turned to me and asked very confused.

"Hey hold up a minute Cleo you know this guy?"

"I wish I could say no Jed but yes guys me my Ex-husband and marriage pusher"

"One that you will accept" Karmunrah was just about to grab me when the tablet made us all freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

I suddenly felt my arm getting pulled pulling me out of the crate and away from my friends. I was thrown to the floor and spears were then pointed at me. Until a hand came to my view and pulled me up I looked up and saw none other the Larry Daley guardian of Brooklyn. I gasped but hugged him in relife but I was short lived how ever when Kar yelled do you speak English in Egyptian he then tried French until saying.

"No English, English perhaps" Larry looked confused and asked.

"I'm sorry but who are you" Kar stood taller and said.

"I am the king of the great kings and evil bringer I am Karmunra I was dead but I came back to life" Larry looked at me and then back to him. Kar tried again.

"Perhaps you didn't hear right I am a thousand year old dead mummy I was dead but now I have come back to life?" I decided to inturput and say.

"He is also the most pushy guy to force marry me" he glared at me and got his guard to grab my arm and drag me to him and hold me still.

"No no I got that welcome back" Jar looked at him more confused then Larry did and asked.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Larry stood to shake his hand but the guards pointed their spears at him. "Larry Daley of Daley Devices its funny I know your brother Akmunrah back at new York" I saw a hint of anger in Kar's eyes when he said that.

"Oh isn't that great he knows little brother mother and father always gave the best of things and I do mean everything even the throne the throne which was rightfully mine!" I zoned out as Kar tried to get the tablet when I felt a pull at my arm but was suddenly stopped when Larry told them of a box of rubic.

Larry directed us to a wooden chest and opened it. When live tentacles came out and got rid of the guards I tried running to Lardy who had got the tablet when my hair was pulled back by my former husband and his arm wrapped around me and stopped my arms by pinning them to my side. He then tied my hands behind my back and sat me on a crate whilst I thought to myself. _Great just what I need kidnapped and forced marriage upon by my power crazed Ex-husband._


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the wooden crates whilst the rope rubbed my wrists raw I started to try and call me pet asp snake but suddenly Karh brings in 3 evil looking dudes and introduces them.

"Ivan the terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte and Al Capone you three are the most evil people to ever live let me just say it is an honour to finally meet you" I rolled my eyes at how fangirly my ex-husband was being I zoned out for a few minutes until I felt a hand jerk me up and dragged me to a room with a door to the underworld in. I was pushed down on a chair whilst Al brought in Jed in a birdcage I stood up but two knight like soldiers put their hands in front of me blocking my path. I watched Karh make fun of my friend until Napoleon brought Larry in behind him. Karh snatched the tablet away from Larry now I was fighting to get the tablet but I stopped when he typed the code in and nothing happened.

"It seems mother and father may of changed the combernation" I smirked but saw Karh grab Jed and put him in a sand timer. He the shoved the tablet back in Larry's hands and told him to find the combernation to the tablet. Of course he wasn't done then oh no he then told his guards to loot the exhibits. I sat down waiting for the madness to end when Larry came crashing in and jumped out of a plane. I watched them to fighting for a minute when Al came in with a bobble head Einstein in his hand.

Karh typed in the combetnation and the room lit with an erry light and I thought one thing. The end of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

As the light filled the room Al dropped the Einstein I caught him but got dragged back by Al's gang and held back I watched as the underworld demons came marching in they had mens body's but a bird head. They alined when suddenly a giant white statue crashed through the window I felt my hair getting jerked back by Karh who asked who are you the statue gave his name but it didn't scare Karh he just sent his demons on it but the spears just crashed against its body the man whacked away the bird men who in the end ran back to the underworld. Karh grabbed his curved knife and placed it against my neck and ordered attack.

Suddenly a army of creatures attacked Karhs army and in the mist of confusion I escaped Kars clutches and untied my rope. I then attacked all the enemy in sight that was until I saw Larry take down Karh and push him to the floor. (A/N I know this wasnt in the movie but I really wanted to add this) Larry walked calmly back to his friends but I saw Karh get up and throw a curved knife at Larry. I ran in front of Larry just as he turned around the knife plunged deep into my abdomen and even though I was made of wax it still killed and all the other exhibits knew that to. Larry caught me as I fell back he leaned down to place me on the floor where Sacajawea kneeled down and held my hand and spoke.

"She will be fine but I will need time to fix her" I looked at Larry and passed him his flashlight and said.

"Larry send him back to were he came" Larry nodded and went to finish him off. Sacajawea held the knife and pulled it out the wound was not that bad but it took a while to fix but once it was finished Larry directed us to a giant red plane and flew us back to the museum in new York. As I jumped off of the plane I looked up to see Akmunrah I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.


	6. Chapter 6

I hugged him and after a few minutes I broke it off and leaned close and planted him a kiss. We walked inside hand in hand and went straight down stairs which had all the unwanted exibits. Larry so on came downstairs and told us the plan which we all agreed to.

Time skip a few weeks later

Its been a few weeks since we put Larry's plan into motion and everyone was loving it. We simply pretended to be animatronics this night me and Akh were telling a group of people about the tablet whilst Dexter acted like a assistant. A little girl piped up.

"So what's it do?"

"Yeah what's the point if it doesn't do anything" another girl said. Akh turned to me and Dexter and we both said. "Tell them" and even thought he told the truth no one believed us. But my faviroute part was no one was around because that was when me and Akmunrah had some alone time before the sun raised up where we talked to each other in my mind one word described my life now. Perfect.


End file.
